


Openness

by witchofspaz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofspaz/pseuds/witchofspaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's scary when the mask comes off.</p><p>kind of drabble-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Openness

**Author's Note:**

> PRETENTIOUS ONE-WORD TITLES

The shades have never been solely an ironic statement, though you would scoff and hastily dismiss anyone who dared to suggest otherwise. They're a shield, an aid to your already impressive stoicism. You've never been able to keep your thoughts and feelings out of your eyes quite as well as you keep them from showing up in the rest of your face. 

They have an additional, more personal significance as well--a significance tied intimately to the person who gave them to you. But that's a secret even more closely guarded than the other.

"Dave?" John's voice is quiet, uncertain. He's standing close enough to reach out and touch--which he does. He extends one hand and touches your hair tentatively. A fierce pink blush immediately appears, clearly evident against his pale cheeks. A determined look enters his face; he's embarrassed, but he's not going to let that stop him from doing what he wants to do.

John reaches out with both hands and gently removes your shades, your shield. His eyes widen a little when he sees the naked emotion in your own newly exposed ones. He tilts his head slightly, a gentle smile of understanding tugging at the corners of his mouth. Placing a tender hand on your cheek, he leans in and presses the softest of kisses to your parted lips.

You've never felt safer.


End file.
